


Stress Reliever

by residentdogenthusiast



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom!Gilbert de Lafayette, M/M, Marcus Choi's George Washington, Modern Era, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plot? Idk her, Self-Indulgent, Somewhat Rough Sex, Top!George Washington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentdogenthusiast/pseuds/residentdogenthusiast
Summary: George has had a long day at work, and Lafayette is his stress reliever.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Kudos: 39





	Stress Reliever

**Author's Note:**

> so i was stressing out about my washette fic (I have a bit of writer's block right now :/) and basically about a bunch of other stuff and I came across this prompt and it looked fun so here i am, actually writing for fun :) 
> 
> please leave a kudos, i had to write the phrase "top!George Washington" in the tags for this

Lafayette can sense it the second the man walks in the door. The way his shoulders slump just slightly, the tired look in his obsidian eyes that betrays how badly he could probably use a whiskey and a nap, the way his mouth is pursed into a thin line of distaste. George Washington was an easy man to read if one knew where to pay attention, and right now everything in him was screaming that he’d had a rather bad day at work.

Of course, it was to be expected. Being state senator was difficult, and managing an entire team of people—especially people with such varying personalities as those that worked underneath him—was even harder. And though the man would never let the outside world see him crack under the weight of the pressure, behind the safety of their closed doors, Gilbert would. He would take the fragile shards that were left of George Washington and he would piece his husband back together again. As he always did.

“ _Oh, mon chéri… mauvaise journée, encore_?” he asks, looking from up from the television as Washington drops his suitcase by the door and collapses beside him on their plush leather couch. The older man tiredly rests his head against the back of the sofa, and each of his hands come up to massage his temples against the evident headache that pounds against his forehead.

“I’ve told you time and time again, I have no idea what the _hell_ you’re saying,” the politician snaps with frustration dripping from his voice. There is a beat of quiet as Lafayette stares expectantly at him, before he is exhaling gently and opening one eye to look at his husband. The younger man can already see the apology in the man’s dark irises, long before the words leave his mouth. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to snap at you. I’ve just had a very stressful day at work, darlin’.” 

“I see that,” Lafayette responds, picking up the remote control to turn off the trashy reality television he’d been watching. The luxury of being the husband of a wealthy Senator meant he spent most of his days at home, watching mindless TV and waiting for the other man to return to him from his office. Some days he missed having a job, if only if it meant there was something other to do than cook, clean and watch TV. But today, he is just glad that he can be at home to comfort his husband. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“ _God_ , no. I just…” Washington trails off, with another sigh. The lingering stress from whatever had occurred in the office that day is still painted on his husband’s face—in the tired droop of his eyelids, in the frown wrinkles in his forehead, in the tension he holds in his jaw. Gilbert’s heart aches for the man—he knows he would never understand the pressures that he was under, would never be able to truly lift all the weight that pushes his husband’s shoulders down in that defeated sag.

But, there was something that he _could_ try. Something that might make his man feel a little bit better, if only for the moment.

After deliberating for a moment on whether or not it would be an appropriate solution to his lovers turmoil, Lafayette moves from his spot on the couch to straddle his lap—pulling George’s hands away from his temple and resting them on his hips instead. The way the politician’s fingertips immediately find purchase in the flesh there, digging deep past the cloth of Lafayette’s yoga shorts and pulling him closer just slightly, confirms that this is _exactly_ what he needs—even more he says it.

“Need to blow off some steam, _trésor_?” he asks, mostly rhetorically, leaning down to brush his lips against his lovers. Washington looks up at him, a look of turmoil on his face as he seemingly debates whether or not to indulge. But then he leans up, captures Lafayette’s lips into a passionate kiss that gives his answer. _Absolutely_ , the action responds, as his husband hungrily chases after his lips.

Gilbert wraps his arms around George’s neck, lets the older man take the lead. He didn’t mind his husband using his body to work through all of his pent up tension, especially if it meant that he wouldn’t be so snappy and tense. Besides, he knows that he would be enjoying every single moment of it, anyways. George was naturally a giver when it came to the bedroom.

Washington quickly takes charge once he feels his husband submit against him, moving the two so that Gilbert lays under him on the couch. His mouth moves fervently against his husbands, as his hands work to unbuckle his belt and push his dress slacks down over his hips.

“Lube… I need…” Lafayette is already moving before he can finish the sentence, reaching up and over to open the drawer in the end table and surface with one of the travel-sized bottles he kept around the house for just this occasion. Washington gives him a loving smile, grateful to have married a man that already thoroughly knew his needs. 

Gilbert watches with lust-filled hazel eyes as his husband pulls himself free of his boxers, squirting the cool gel into his palm before beginning to stroke along the length of his shaft. He’s thick—thick enough that his fingertips don’t quite meet wrapped around him—and Lafayette is transfixed on the sight; unable to stop thinking about how full he’ll feel when his man is finally inside of him.

Honestly, the Frenchman could watch the man like this all day—laying under him, listening to his melodic groans of pleasure as he strokes himself to hardness. But there is a tugging in his panties that refutes this idea, and he gives an annoyed whine when it feels as though George is neglecting his own needs.

“M’sorry love,” his husband murmurs at the sound, pulling his hand away from his cock to help Lafayette shimmy out of the form-fitting yoga shorts he was wearing. The lust in his bloodstream blows his pupils wide when he sees the alluring red panties the younger man sports beneath, a sweet little black bow resting atop the fabric that covers his hard cock. Like a present, made just for George. 

Lafayette is grinning like the Cheshire cat at the way his husband is unable to take his eyes off the underwear, and whilst he hadn’t worn them in anticipation of this occasion, he is glad that the little panties make his husband happy. Lifting his hips from the couch, the younger man carefully slips the panties down over his ass and to his knees—where George finishes the job by removing them from his ankles, and tossing them haphazardly to the floor. 

Laid bare in front of him now, Gilbert’s cheeks flush at the salacious look in his husband’s eyes. He would never get enough of the way his George looked at him when he wanted him, and it would never fail to make him blush like a schoolboy.

Washington doesn’t admire him for very long, however, as he slides down along the couch so that his face is pressed firmly between Lafayette’s thighs. Gilbert gives an appreciative shudder when he gently takes his cock into his mouth—swirling his tongue sweetly around the tip before sliding it down the underside of his member until he’s hard. The man’s movements are slow and methodical, as he licks at his lovers skin and seemingly savors the taste. George’s lips even wrap briefly around his balls, sucking at the taut skin around his testicles until he elicits a shuddering, _“Oh, mon dieu…"_ from Lafayette’s lips.

It becomes clear, as soon as he begins lapping at the skin between his hole and his cock, that George had not come between his legs just to tease him. Especially when he lifts each of Lafayette’s thighs onto his shoulders, and reaches up to spread his cheeks apart with strong, calloused hands. He is slow at first, kissing and sucking on the insides of thighs. Occasionally he’ll nip and pull at the caramel colored flesh there, leaving glaring red marks that no doubt will be purpled and sore by morning.

“ _George…_ ” Lafayette warns, when the teasing begins to be too much. He glares down at the man, who gives a warm breathy chuckle against his skin that sends a chill up his spine.

“I can’t help it. You’re just so beautiful,” the man whispers in awe, giving his thigh another sweet kiss. He, at least, doesn’t make his husband wait any longer—leaning down so that he can drag his tongue along the rim of Lafayette’s entrance. Of course, the younger man gives a pleasurable moan at the feeling of his husbands tongue against all those very sensitive nerves in his ass, and eagerly pushes his hips down in an eager plea for more. Washington responds in kind, sliding his tongue inside of him and swirling around his warmth. 

“Oh _God_!” the younger of the two whines, toes curling at the treatment. “ _Please_ , baby! _More_!” 

Washington moans into his ass at the sound of his pleading, and fucks his tongue inside of him with more speed in kind. Lafayette’s hands travel down between his legs when he feels his husbands tongue brush against the edge of his prostate—fingers finding purchase in his husbands dark curls and tugging his head closer to his skin roughly.

Pulling his mouth away from Lafayette’s hole at the action, Washington glares up at him. “I don’t like being rushed, darlin’.”

“Then just fuck me, and I won’t have to rush you,” Gilbert clips back impatiently, though the retort sounds more like a childish whine.

“Have you no romance?” his husband asks in exasperation. Propping himself up on his elbows, he takes the bottle of lube into his hands again. Lafayette watches with desirous eyes as his husband squirts a generous amount onto his fingers before using his thumb to massage it along three digits. Sliding up onto the couch, he hovers over Lafayette, staring down at him with dark, lust-filled eyes. “I just want to pamper you. Besides, darlin’—you’re just so _pretty_ when you beg.”

“ _Connard_ ,” Lafayette mumbles back. He doesn’t have long to pout, as George is sliding a long thick digit into his hole and distracting him from his upset. “ _Oh_.”

“What was that, doll?” his husband purrs in his ear, the pad of his finger finding his prostate and hooking against it. Lafayette arches his back now, one of his legs coming up to lock around his husbands waist and pull him closer to him. “I don’t understand French, you’ll have to tell me what you said.” 

Gilbert opens his mouth to answer him, but George slides another finger inside—scissoring both fingers inside of him, stretching his hole out. The words almost instantly die on his lips, melting into a moan of ecstasy as his eyes flutter closed.

“I can’t understand you, my love.” There’s an sly smirk on George’s lips as he taunts his poor husband, his eyebrow raising in inquisition but his fingers not giving the man a chance to answer. Lafayette writhes beneath him as his fingers stretch his hole out, moaning in earnest at the delightful feeling that spreads through his lower half with each thrust. 

He gives an especially loud cry of delight when the man’s fingers stop just above his prostate, applying pressure to the spot for several moments before sliding out of him.

A noise of displeasure arises from the back of Lafayette’s throat when his husband stops, and hazel eyes flutter open to glare up at George. “Why did you stop?”

“Because if I keep doing that, I’ll come from the sight of you,” Washington murmurs in response, before pressing a sweet kiss against the younger man’s cheek. Sitting back on his heels, he retrieves the lube for a third time—this time squirting a generous amount on his palm and stroking his member again. “Think you can come just from me fucking you?”

“If you fuck me right,” Lafayette returns playfully, a mischievous grin on his soft lips as he wiggles his hips suggestively. 

“Oh, you’re very funny,” Washington grumbles out, before leaning back down over the younger man. He positions himself at his entrance, pressing just the tip against his rim. “Are you saying that I don’t know what I’m doing, doll?”

“George… you’re teasing me.” The man in question grins at the accusation, and now it’s his turn to sport that mischievous grin. “ _Stop it._ ”

“Remember when I said you’re pretty when you beg?” Washington presses his tip past Lafayette’s entrance now, sliding inside of him just the smallest bit. Enough to make his muscles tighten in response but not enough for any pleasure. 

“ _George, espèce de connard!”_ Gilbert snaps out impatiently, grinding his hips down onto the older man’s length. It’s enough to make his husband groan in need, but not enough to get him to relent. Giving an annoyed sigh, the Frenchman grits his teeth as he whimpers out, “I didn’t mean it, baby. _Maintenant, s’il te plaît, baisez-moi. S'il te plaît._ ”

Washington moans out at the begging in his voice, and allows himself to finally give in—slowly sliding into his husband until he’s completely buried. Their thighs press together as he rests inside of him, simply relishing the feeling of Lafayette’s tight warmth around his shaft. The sigh of pleasure that escapes his lips is muffled by him resting his face in the crook of Gilbert’s neck.

Both Lafayette’s legs wrap around his waist now, and one hand digs into the man’s hip whilst the other tangles in the salt and pepper locks of his hair.

After a moment of the two simply laying there—at first allowing Gilbert to adjust to his size, but then enjoying the feeling of being connected with one another—the older man finally begins to move again. His hips pull out before rolling back into Lafayette with a steady rhythm, and beneath him his husband digs his nails into his skin hard enough to bruise.

“ _Oh fuck,”_ Washington shakily breathes out as his thrusts begin to pick up pace. Lifting his head from where he’d been cradling it in the crook of his husband’s neck, the politician cups the side of the younger man’s face before he leans in to capture his lips in a loving kiss.

Their mouths move against in perfect tandem with George’s thrusts, their tongues sliding against each other lovingly and gently. He fucks Gilbert slowly at first, with long thorough pushes inside of his tight heat that elicit sweet, low moans from the back of the man’s throat. And his husbands body responds in kind—his hips rocking down to meet George’s each time and back arching up away from where the leather of their couch sticks to his sweaty skin.

But then Washington’s hips pick up speed and force—and his slow grinding movements shift into rough, slamming pumps. The sound of skin on skin fills the air of the living room, mingling with the younger man’s moans of pleasure.

Their kiss becomes heated and passionate as the rhythm of their bodies picks up in tempo, Gilbert pulling away to nip and bite at his lovers lips until they’re bruised and swollen. When he’s satisfied with his work on his husbands mouth, he works his way towards his neck—nipping and sucking gently at the skin there.

“No marks, press conference tomorrow,” he mutters out, pulling his neck away from the Frenchman’s lips. Lafayette gives another childish whine of distaste, but his husband quickly makes up for it.

Digging both hands into Gilbert’s hips now, the politician holds him close as he sits back in his heels. He pulls the younger man closer to him by his hips before beginning to aggressively pound into him—angling his thrusts in a way that hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of Gilbert’s walls. Each thrust punches out a whimper of delight from the smaller man’s lips. His husband gives a loud shout of his name at the sudden forcefulness, eyes rolling back into his head with pleasure. The couch shakes beneath the force of their bodies as Washington loses his restraint with him. 

It’s exactly what Lafayette needs—as he can feel his balls tightening with need, and his cock drips precum down his shaft. 

“Right there, _trésor_ , don’t stop!” he cries out between gasping moans, body trembling beneath his lovers. “ _J’suis si proche…!”_

One strong hand slides from its spot holding Gilbert’s hips to trail along his slender frame, grazing along his warm flesh until it finds its target—long, thick fingers curling around the Frenchman’s throat and squeezing just slightly.

The added pressure is just the right thing for his husband, as he wrenches his eyes closed and comes hard—thick jets of come painting his stomach as a loud, shuddering moan falls from his lips.

Washington doesn’t stop fucking him through his orgasm—in fact, he squeezes the sides of Lafayette’s throat just a little tighter as he continues to pound roughly into his husband. His dark eyes squeeze closed as he focuses his concentration on his own orgasm. The tight warmth of Lafayette’s ass clamping down on his cock, the delightful friction of skin on skin, the soft little whimpering noises emanating from the man he loves below him…

… It doesn’t take long for George’s own climax to follow, and he buries himself completely inside of Gilbert as he empties his load. Below him, the younger man gives a satisfied sigh of contentment as he’s filled with George’s sticky come.

Slumping forward on top of him, Washington nuzzles his face against his husbands neck—alternating between delivering sweet kisses to the sweaty skin there and biting playfully at it.

“That's not fair, _trésor_ —I can’t give you any hickies.” George rolls his eyes at his husbands complaining and delivers a good natured slap to his ass. “ _Ow.”_

 _“_ You complain too much.” 

“ _Et tu m'aimes pour cela_ ,” Lafayette grins back, leaning up to kiss him once more. “Do you feel better?”

“I do. All thanks to you. Whatever would I do without you?” There is love and adoration in George’s voice as he gazes down at his husband, and Lafayette preens under the attention. There is nothing on Earth he loves more than when his husband got that adoring look in his eyes when he looked at him.

“Hm. Go insane, probably,” he beams up at him, before lightly tapping his husbands back with his nails and propping himself up on his elbows to get up. “Come on, now. I have to start on dinner.”

Washington makes a noise of distaste at that, pulling his husband closer to his body and nuzzling his face against his neck. “Dinner can wait. Just let me lay here.”

“George…” The older man’s peers up at his husband now, playfully jutting out his bottom lip in what shouldn’t be such an attractive pout. Rolling his eyes, Lafayette allows himself to relax back against the couch and bring his fingers back to George’s dark locks. “You are a big baby.”

“I love you, darlin’.”

“I love you, too, tu es un homme doux.”

* * *

**Translation(s):**

_**Oh, mon chéri… mauvaise journée, encore?**_ — Oh, my darling… bad day, again?

 ** _Connard_** — Asshole

 _ **George, espèce de connard!** _— George, you asshole!

 _ **Maintenant, s’il vous plaît, baisez-moi. S'il vous plaît.**_ — Now, please, fuck me. Please.

 _ **trésor**_ — treasure/honey

 _ **Je suis si proche...!** _— I’m so close…!

 _ **Et tu m'aimes pour cela.**_ — And you love me for it.

 _ **Tu es un homme doux.**_ — You sweet man.


End file.
